The Hurt
by AestheticBreezyDoll
Summary: What hurts more, being with someone, loving them yet knowing you can’t have them or loving someone so much, not knowing that you do or you don’t how to love them and make them happy? Yuuram Shounen-Ai
1. Chapter 1

**The Hurt**

**By: Aesthetic Breezy Doll**

**Note: **I obviously don't own Kyou Kara Maou, so don't sue.

What hurts more, being with someone, loving them yet knowing you can't have them or loving someone so much, not knowing that you do or you don't how to love them and make them happy? Yuuram

Wolfram loses his memory—but only of Yuuri. Understanding that he has partial amnesia, he still continues his engagement for what he thought was the sake of their image. Throughout the days of not really knowing what happened between them and why Yuuri was always so nervous whenever he asked about their relationship, he tries to get to know Yuuri and as a result, falls for him again. He then asks help from other people to understand their "accidental" engagement and realizes Yuuri's mixed feelings…and more. Would he still keep their engagement if he learns about his and Yuuri's situation before he lost his memory?

This is (by the order of ideas) my 9th fic. Ten, yeah, I know. But it's really my fifth posted story but sixth posted fic since I've by far, created five stories and one songfic. Get it? Haha, it's confusing. Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Falling**

He remembered falling, but before falling, he slipped and lost hold of the rocks then everything went black. He couldn't remember if anyone was with him…he couldn't remember where he was. The next thing he knew, he couldn't open his eyes. Voices echoed around him and he could feel a familiar yet mysterious hand holding his own, calling forth one's healing abilities. It couldn't be Gisela, her touch was different, and this person's hands were calloused, probably a man's.

"Wolfram." He could hear him saying. His voice was unfamiliar yet comforting…like he had heard it before but he couldn't identify whose. He didn't try to move or open his eyes since he had tried before but couldn't, so more likely it would have the same effect if he tried.

He drifted back to sleep, the echoes of voices around him comforting him.

--

Yuuri tried his best to call forth all of his healing abilities. It had been two days since Wolfram's fall, and he hadn't woken up yet, no signs of movement or brain activity. Gisela said that there was a possibility that he'd never wake up. He refused to believe it, he couldn't accept that.

He had been draining himself, giving his all to Wolfram, just to have his eyes open once more. They've been asking him to eat or take a rest but he refused to, he wanted to be there when the blond would wake up but the possibilities were a few.

Still, he refused to leave his side, for the last time he did, he fell and hit his head badly. He had been blaming himself for being so entranced by the view that he didn't realize Wolfram slipped…and fell. So captivated by what he could see that he couldn't realize what was happening beside him.

He had been too late when he reached Wolfram. The prince had already hit the ground, unconscious. He rushed him back to the castle and immediately called for Gisela. She said she didn't know if he would awaken and that she could only ease his pain, if he was feeling any, and heal the cuts and bruises he had.

He never showed what he was feeling inside, he kept a hopeful face, but inside he was breaking. He'd feel the guilt for life, knowing that he couldn't save his best friend. He refused to take a rest until the prince moved.

"Wolfram." He had been calling for him, time and again, looking for any signs of life. Every time he didn't, he clasped his hands around the blonde's a little tighter. Doing his best to heal whatever pain he might feel.

Wishing, hoping and believing that he'd open his emerald eyes and be able to move. To live long as a demon would. To find happiness in his eyes. To see his infamous pout again. To feel his glare. To hear his jealous rants. To hear him call him a wimp. To see him smile. To watch him spar.

He realized then that he'd rather be bickering with him right now than healing him…

He sighed, thinking of what he'd give just for the blond to live.

--

Days passed and the young prince never moved. With all the worries, Yuuri never felt hungry or tired. He just knew he had to be by his side. Yuuri's body was weakening, but he didn't mind. Anything to wake his dear friend, he could worry about himself later. Wolfram was his highest priority.

Nobody could do what he was doing, Conrad couldn't stay by Wolfram's side because of his patrols, Gwendal had some papers to attend to, Günter often tried to be beside his king but Gwendal needed help, Anissina was too busy creating something that would supposedly "help" Wolfram, Cecille was still in her free love journey, she wasn't notified, yet, and Greta had to sleep and eat, unlike Yuuri who refused to do so.

Sometimes they would visit, to see if the blond prince was becoming better, but each time Gisela checked, she'd always say the same thing. And every time she said it, it meant lesser chances of Wolfram ever waking up. But Yuuri kept his hopes up. He never really knew when, but he was certain that Wolfram would wake up.

The sixth day came and there were still no improvements in Wolfram's condition. Everyone seemed to accept the fact that the bratty prince was never going to wake up. It hurt Yuuri, feeling that no one really care for his fia—I mean friend. He refused to listen to their pleas, whether about signing paperwork, eating or sleeping. He didn't want to give up or just sit around and wait; he knew he had to help.

--

Everything was dark, he wasn't certain about where he was, but he was certain that it was dark. And someone was holding his hand. Sometimes he could feel that certain someone's other hand brushing his locks away from his face. Sometimes he felt those gentle touches on his face, or forehead. As much as he tried, he couldn't identify who it was. He had begun to try to open his eyes once again, curious about who this person was. He didn't really know how long he had been unconscious, but he knew that it had been quite a while, more than a few days.

He didn't know why, but he felt sad when he sensed that the hand disappeared, and he couldn't feel his gentle touches anymore. Still, he didn't give up and tried his best to open his eyes, to see the person who have seemed to…in a very unusual kind of way, captured his heart and made him feel loved.

Then he felt it again, those warm, gentle hands holding his own.

--

Yuuri heard a knock on the door, but he never left his place by Wolfram's side. Murata came, with something that looked suspiciously like a hospital bed, with the wheels under.

"Shibuya, look—I know I can't persuade you to eat or do your duties, but at least sleep. Don't worry, he'll wake up soon. It's okay for you to stay here, but just take a break, you need it."

Yuuri nodded as he pushed the bed beside Wolfram's and lied down, then for the first time in six long days, let sleep over take him. But not before he clasped his hand around the other's.

"Wolfram." He whispered before he fell into a much needed-slumber.

**end of chapter 1**

So there, another new one. How'd I do? I'm sorry if it's quite short…

Oh yeah, since school's back and my parents have decided on implementing rules, one of those being that I'm not allowed to use the computer and internet during weekdays except for Friday, Saturday and Sunday, my updates might become slower. Don't worry, I won't forget about my stories, I promise. ;D Hopefully there'd be days when homework's, quizzes and my parents wouldn't be around. Haha.

Anyway, hope you liked my new story if you did (or even didn't) please tell me! I'd like to know your thoughts about my works! WV


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hurt**

**By: Aesthetic Breezy Doll**

I'm suppose to be studying and doing my homework's right now but I've decided update this fic instead, so you better be thankful! And this chapter better be good…and I hope it is for you.

**Oh yeah, for those who reviewed:**

**alice22: **I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy this, too!

**Sayoko Bizen: **Thanks! I sure hope I'd be able to.

**Dark's Mistress: **Here's the update!

**Free Hero: **Chocolate?! Really? What kind? LOL I'm a chocoholic, too. I prefer white chocolate, how about you? Haha, back to your review. Thanks, here's the next chapter!

**Bogizan89: **Thanks! Here's the answer to your curiosity! Thanks again!

**Yuuram88: **Thanks!

**phantome101: **Thanks! Here's the update!

**chocolatemaltesers: **Haha, thanks!

**aelaide: **I'm glad you like it! I hope so, too.

**Note: **I obviously don't own Kyou Kara Maou, so don't sue.

**Chapter 2: Waking**

Yuuri woke up after nearly eight hours, feeling all his strength return. He sat up on his bed and looked at the blond's face before trailing his gaze down to their joined hands. He gently caressed the other's hand, before trying to heal him again.

Yuuri thought of days to come and days that passed as he looked intently at Wolfram's face. He didn't regret all their bickering and petty fights, if he looked back now, it seemed like fun. It was weird…but he found himself actually enjoying being with the blond. It seemed boring without him; Yuuri was used to having him around most of the time, being his loud vivacious self. Now it seemed all too quiet with the prince sleeping, which might take forever.

Thinking about never seeing his blazing emerald orbs, his genuine smile (the one that he only showed to Yuuri) and his voice—the one that could either give fiery insults or comforting words, Yuuri found his eyes being filled with tears. He didn't keep them from falling, but they didn't. He then remembered his friend's words when he almost fell.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as his tears finally fell. "I'm sorry I didn't fall with you."

He sobbed silently and felt some of his tears on his hands, sliding down to the other's hand.

If Wolfram never woke up, what he'd regret is what they weren't able to do. He thought of all the adventures and mishaps they went through, how Wolfram always chose to be by his side—either scolding him as a wimp or consoling him. He practically grew up being used to being with him.

As for their engagement, he didn't regret it anymore. Though he may not love him like the blond did to him, Wolfram was his best friend, he was important to him. He didn't mind it, just as long as he wasn't forced to do anything. Their engagement was practically what he should be thankful for—if he didn't get engaged to him, Wolfram may still be that cold and distant…brat. Well, to him at least.

--

It was already dusk when Wolfram's eyes suddenly fluttered open. Yuuri was too overjoyed that he didn't notice the blond's questioning look as his emerald eyes danced on him. The young king threw the door open and called for everyone—or maybe anyone who was in the hallway, saying that the blond prince had finally awoken.

He walked back in the room when the blond looked at him questioningly.

"What is it, Wolfram?"

"Uhm…" seeing that he was in the infirmary, he asked the first question he thought of "how long have I been unconscious?"

"About a week." Yuuri said, walking closer to Wolfram "You scared me, you know. Don't do that again."

"Oh, uhm. I see." Wolfram said trying to comprehend what he meant by scaring him. Yuuri was taken aback by the next question the blond prince asked. "So, how long have you been working here? I don't see you around."

"Wolfram?"

"How do you know my name? Who are you anyway?" by the time he asked that question, everyone had already gathered around their room.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri could only gasp and stare in disbelief.

"What is it?" the prince asked, still oblivious to everyone's questioning stares.

"Wolfram," Conrad had decided to answer this question as he tried to comfort Yuuri by placing his hands on Yuuri's shoulders "he's the 27th demon king, Yuuri Shibuya. He's from earth and his been serving this kingdom for more than a year now and well, you're engaged."

"Huh?" Wolfram asked looking intently on their new king, and trying to take it all inside. He looked around the room and noticed that two other people were unfamiliar to him.

"Who's she?" he asked, pointing at the young girl who was now hiding behind his oldest brother. She was human, he could tell. However, Gwendal's answer was what shocked him more than seeing a human in their kingdom.

"Your daughter, Greta." He said, as calm as possible.

"What?! But we're just engaged, right?" he blushing madly as he exclaimed, pointing at Yuuri thinking that they have actually done "it" and about him actually bearing a child who looked like neither him nor Yuuri.

Yuuri on the other hand, seemed to accept the fact that Wolfram had forgotten about him, but not without hope of him remembering everything again. So instead, he chose to answer "Oh, no. it isn't what you think. I adopted her." He explained "'We' adopted her." He rephrased.

Wolfram nodded erasing the images that came into his head. "Who's he?" he asked, pointing at the other double back.

"He's Murata, my earth-friend who also happened to be the great sage."

"Oh…"

An eerie silence filled the whole room as everyone thought of how Wolfram could have possibly forgotten. Finally, Gisela came and she was relieved by Günter of Wolfram's condition. She nodded and walked towards the bed to check him. Throughout the whole time, dark orbs stared into green ones, neither of them looking away.

"It may be that Wolfram's fall could have caused the…partial amnesia." She explained after checking him up.

"Were we…" Wolfram tried to ask, not really concerned about his condition but the king's and his engagement "Were we in love?" he finally managed to ask, directing his question at Yuuri.

The king blushed, and Wolfram couldn't understand why he was thinking that the king looked cute as he stammered I's and uhm's and scratched his head.

"You could say that." The great sage answered for him, and was surprised that the blushing king didn't reject it.

Wolfram looked at the king and studied him. What did he like about this man—this boy? Suddenly Yuuri smiled goofily (probably feeling uneasy with Wolfram's eyes on him) and something in Wolfram's stomach churned. The king's smile was probably one of those things he liked. Wolfram blushed and looked away. There were a lot of men and women that he had met, more beautiful or attractive than this king but this king, this boy was the only one who made him blush and made his heart speed on, even without really knowing him.

He had decided to keep it. Forcing his eyes to look at the king—I mean Yuuri, who was looking at him with anticipation _Of what?_ Wolfram thought, he actually looked…cute. He cleared his throat, surprised at why it had suddenly turned dry then spoke "I guess we're still engaged then, your majesty?"

"Y-yeah." He stammered. He looked at his feet and mumbled something that Wolfram couldn't hear.

"What was it, your majesty?" he asked, trying to be nice. This king—his fiancé was cute and charming but it was just so irritating when he spoke like an undignified king. He hoped he sounded nice, though. It wouldn't be good to be rude to the king, even if he was your fiancé.

"I said you could call me Yuuri."

"Yu—Yuuri." He pronounced. It sounded so familiar…

The little girl—their daughter tugged on Yuuri's sleeve and whispered something into his ear. The young king nodded as they walked towards him. Greta sat on bed, her feet hanging in mid-air and Yuuri sat on the chair.

"Wolfram." She spoke carefully "Would you still want to eat in the gardens tomorrow afternoon?"

He looked questioningly at Yuuri, who at the moment was thinking if he should hold his hand or not. He gasped when he felt Yuuri placed his hand on top his. It was then that Wolfram recognized that it was the hand that held his when he had been unconscious. "We used to do that a lot before. We used to eat in the gardens with Greta. What do you say?"

Emerald eyes trailed down from dark eyes to their linked hands then he nodded meekly. With a squeak, Greta jumped and hung around his neck, hugging him tightly. He tried to hug back with his free hand and managed to see Yuuri smiling at him. He blushed but still continued to think, what did make him love that boy?

--

It was around nighttime and he was in his room, wondering why it was a bit dusty and why his clothes where missing. He also looked at his paintings which most were of what seemed to be Yuuri. He heard a knock on his door and opened it to reveal Yuuri, panting, most likely because he had been running.

"I...thought…I" he tried to speak as he leaned against the door frame "I thought I'd find you here."

"Oh," was all that he could say as he studied Yuuri. His cheeks were flushed and his hair seemed wet, he had probably been sweating from all the running he did. What an idiot, why would he have to run? He couldn't help but think that…every time Yuuri smiled…he looked so…adorable. "What—what did you want to say?" he managed to say, trying to hide his blush.

"Oh yeah, right." Yuuri said as he laughed sheepishly. That laugh…it was so familiar yet…he couldn't explain it…it was just so nice to hear. "If you're wondering, your things are in my room since you practically moved yourself in it." _Not that I mind_ Yuuri wanted to add but was just shy to say it. He was afraid that he might scare him away since it must be confusing for him to accept that he was engaged and that he had a daughter.

"Oh, that explains everything." Wolfram said, meaning to say about his clothes and his room's condition. Yuuri didn't get it though, and to him it had an underlying meaning. And that meaning made him blush and tense.

Yuuri led the way to his room and sat on the bed, watching Wolfram as he gathered his things—what? Was he leaving? Yuuri just watched as Wolfram stood before him, with his clothes over his shoulder and around his arms "Goodnight, Yuuri." He said with a bow. As he turned to walk towards the door, a hand held his and a faint "wait" could be heard.

He looked over his shoulder; the king was looking at him with pleading eyes "Uhm, well…" Yuuri tried to talk when Wolfram turned to face him "You used to sleep here in my room…would you mind if I—you sleep here? I mean could you stay with me?"

"Oh, okay."

They dressed up in their nightclothes, neither daring to look at each other. Wolfram looked through his clothes and was surprised to find a nightgown for his night wear. He blushed and tensed did they…?

When he looked at their bed, Yuuri was already in it, sitting up and looking at his hands. He slowly sat on the bed as he too, looked at his hands. Silence stretched and he felt dark eyes on him. His nightgown fell of one shoulder and he hastily placed it back. He shivered a bit in the night air and the nightgown slid of one shoulder again. He heard a soft chuckle as Yuuri spoke "You wear such…"

Yuuri didn't finish it but fixed Wolfram's nightgown. Wolfram finally forced his eyes to meet dark ones. Yuuri hesitantly brought his hand up to touch Wolfram's face. Wolfram shuddered at his touch. He was warm.

"You're cold." He said, a tone of concern in it.

"Uhm, Yuuri…" he tried to start but there was something in those dark eyes that made him blush every time he looked at it.

"Yeah?"

"Do we…uhm…sleep together?"

"Yeah," Wolfram's eyes widened in shock as Yuuri laughed sheepishly "You used to be so insistent on it and…uhm, I just got used to it."

"Oh," _idiot_ Wolfram thought as his eyes softened "I mean do we do…you know?"

Yuuri's eyes widened in shock as he realized what Wolfram meant "Oh, no! No!" he exclaimed, raising his hands in the air as if it could defend him "Not at all! We never did it. Besides, we're not married yet."

"Oh, okay." _Good_ Wolfram thought _but why do I feel…slightly…disappointed?_

Silence stretched for quite sometime before Yuuri decided to break it.

"I guess we should be sleeping." Yuuri stated, yawning slightly, before smiling at him. "Goodnight, Wolfram." He said as he snuggled under the covers.

Wolfram blinked then released a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He settled under the covers, looking at the ceiling. He heard a soft snore and looked to his right where he saw Yuuri sleeping, facing him with his lips opening and closing slightly. He turned to face him and smiled. It seemed so nice to be this close to him. For the first time in what he thought had been years, he slept with a content smile on his face.

--

The next morning, Wolfram was surprised to find himself in Yuuri's embrace. Well, Yuuri was hugging him from behind. He blushed, feeling all heated up in the way Yuuri's body was pressed against him. Worst thing was, his pink negligee had actually ridden up his waist and Yuuri's arms were around his waist, if gravity did a little work his hands would…would…He blushed and forced himself not to think of the idea.

He tried to wriggle out of his embrace but Yuuri's hold just became tighter. He looked at his back, to see if Yuuri was actually awake but wasn't. He tried once more to get out of the rather comforting embrace, but Yuuri just secured his hold, frowning in his sleep. He decided to just stay there, for quite some time until Yuuri actually woke up.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri muttered in his sleep, before leaning forward to nuzzle Wolfram's neck. Wolfram squirmed. Yuuri's action sent some shivers down his spine and now, Yuuri's breath was tickling his ear.

What Yuuri had unconsciously done to him wasn't really awkward at all; it was just that Wolfram couldn't…help but feel so…

Yuuri groaned, probably rousing from his sleep. He blinked his dark eyes as they focused and he realized that green eyes stared back at him. Actually, they were so close…he blushed when he realized that he had taken hold of Wolfram, who seemed to be blushing at the moment. He released his hold on the blond as he sat up, scratching his head sheepishly.

"I'm…sorry about that. I didn't mean to…"

Somehow, Wolfram felt a pang in his chest _You always didn't mean to… _he suddenly thought. He shook his head as he too sat up _What an odd thought…_

"It's okay, you were probably used to it before I had forgotten, right?"

He didn't know why, but Yuuri seemed to look guilty about something as he placed his hand on the silken bed sheets and rubbed his hand on it.

"Well," Yuuri tried to start, still looking at the sheets but was interrupted when there was a quick knock on the door before it opened.

"Your Majesty, Your presence is awaited at the dinning hall." Günter stated, walking towards Yuuri and pushing him out of the room. Yuuri just turned around "See you at breakfast!" he was able to smile before Günter fully pushed him out of the room and closed the doors.

Wolfram sat in bed, staring at the closed doors. _He seemed hesitant when I asked him that._ He thought to himself_ Was I in love with him? Did he really love me? Does he __still__ love me? _He sighed, feeling Yuuri's pillow. He stuffed his head on it to sniff his scent. He smiled and thought aloud, hugging Yuuri's pillow "I don't know why but…I feel safe and warm when I see his smile."

**end of chapter 2**

Is this chapter…disappointing? Is something missing? Because I can't help but feel it lacks something every time I read it…What do you think?

June 29…only a month to go before my and Yuuri's birthday :D haha, anyway…

Reviews are appreciated! I hope to hear from you!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hurt**

**By: Aesthetic Breezy Doll**

Disclaimer:I obviously don't own Kyou Kara Maou, so don't sue.

It's been so long since I last updated, and I'm really sorry. I don't have a good reason to tell you why I didn't update though, but there's a really important announcement I've decided to make on my profile page so just check it out there.

Well, the important thing's I'm back and I'll do my very best to update often but I won't make any promises. I'm hoping I can finish this before summer ends, but I'm not quite sure I would.

Anyway, here's what you've all been waiting for!

I tried to make it as long as chapter 2, though I wasn't that successful. :

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Accepting**

Breakfast seemed to be the same as it always was, except that there were two more people. Wait, where was…?

"Where's your friend, uhm… the great sage?" Wolfram asked Yuuri, feeling embarrassed that he had forgotten his name. It was probably because he wasn't really paying attention when they were introduced.

"Oh, you mean Murata?" Yuuri asked, enjoying his meal. "He usually stays in the original king's castle." He spoke before taking a bite. "He practically lives there."

"But aren't men forbidden to stay there?" Wolfram asked, curious.

"Yes, but he _is_ the great sage, after all." Greta answered for him.

Wolfram just smiled at her—his daughter. She was everything he wanted for a daughter. He watched her as she spoke with Conrad and the others, earning their smile in return as she spoke to them. He didn't notice though, that dark eyes were studying him.

Yuuri had been watching him all morning. Wolfram seemed different now. He smiled a lot, spoke his mind politely and seemed to enjoy life. Greta looked at both of them and laughed—probably because of one of Conrad's jokes. They both unknowingly smiled back at her at the same time.

The time now seemed to be peaceful—probably because of their new king, Wolfram thought to himself as he surveyed everyone's smiling faces. He had a lot to catch up on, he realized.

--

Wolfram stayed in the library for the rest of the morning. He was kind of surprised when he found his name on most of the books, but guessed that it wasn't really unexpected since he was the king's fiancé. Günter came in a few moments later, claiming that he had to research on something. Wolfram wasn't really listening and just kept on nodding politely until he heard Yuuri's title, though he didn't quite hear what it was that concerned Yuuri.

"What?" He asked.

"I said, his majesty's been looking for you."

"But why would—" He got caught off when he heard someone opened the door.

"Oh, here he is now." Günter proclaimed as he looked at the opposite direction where Wolfram was looking.

"Wolf!" Yuuri exclaimed, going over to where he was. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Why would you be?" he asked.

"Don't you remember?" Yuuri asked. "You promised Greta yesterday that we'd eat lunch in the gardens with her."

"But I need to study—there's so much I have to know."

"Günter?" Yuuri called, asking for his support and approval.

"Go ahead!" Günter said, nodding as he placed the books back in their shelves. "You'd be able to hear all about what you want to know from the Great Demon Kingdom's king himself!"

Yuuri smiled at Wolfram, feeling contented while Wolfram, feeling cornered, could only smile back.

--

"We used to play here all the time… with Greta, of course." Yuuri commented as they walked through the gardens.

"Oh. I see." Wolfram looked around. The garden was the same as it had always been. He couldn't believe that a long time had passed since then. Had his mother created new plants? He wondered, bringing his thoughts to the past. It seemed that so much had passed since then…

"Beautiful Wolfram."

Wolfram blushed "Huh?"

Yuuri blushed too, thinking about what Wolfram had probably thought "I mean, that's the flower's name, right?"

"Yeah, it is. Mother likes breeding flowers… but I guess you knew that already."

"Yeah, I did. You also told me about that before."

"Daddy! Papa!" called Greta as she ran towards them, Conrad following closely behind.

"Hello Greta!" Wolfram greeted as he turned around and smiled at her. He had taken a liking into her.

"Ready to eat?" Yuuri asked.

"Yup! Are you?"

"Of course."

With that, they walked toward their usual spot near the big tree.

--

"You can run but you can't hide!" Greta exclaimed as she ran off after counting to ten. They were playing an earth game called hide and seek. It seemed ridiculous but it was a lot of fun.

With Greta around, Wolfram felt so much younger—or maybe a childhood that he didn't really have. Yuuri's smile was—Wolfram had to admit, charming in its own goofy way. Conrad seemed rather wary of him—though still kind and caring as always. The great sage—Murata seemed to be hiding something though.

For now, he'd have to put his thoughts aside and move fast to find hiding spot in the garden. Just as he was going to a fairly large tree to hide, when he heard Yuuri trip and fall.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" Wolfram asked, concerned and overly annoyed at him for tripping over nothing.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Wolfram glared at him for a while as Yuuri laughed sheepishly then they heard Greta giggling as she walked nearer them. Taking the game seriously, Wolfram rushed over Yuuri and dragged him to a bush where the two of them hid.

Yuuri blushed like Wolfram did, but Yuuri didn't know if it was because of the heat or their intense closeness. Yuuri was blushing because of the latter though.

He lay on the grass while Wolfram was pretty close to lying on top of him since the bush they hid behind was not tall enough.

Wolfram trembled a bit, probably pretty tired from holding himself up to keep himself from being on top of Yuuri, and he kept his eyes off of Yuuri as well. It was uncomfortable, but Yuuri took the time to study Wolfram.

He seemed stronger than he was when he didn't wake up for days, but it seemed that he was weaker than he was before the incident. When he used to accuse him of being a cheater, teased him about being a wimp or…

Yuuri closed his eyes in pain. Pain of the memories he held when Wolfram was… when Wolfram was like before he met that accident.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram whispered, concerned over his sudden change of facial expression. Yuuri opened his eyes.

"Wolf…" he whispered back, remembering everything that happened on that dreadful day. He meant to cup Wolfram's cheek when Wolfram suddenly said;

"Am I too heavy for you?" he whispered, then suddenly turned bright red when he realized that it sounded so wrong.

"No!" he exclaimed, feeling embarrassed "I mean,"

"Shh!" Yuuri managed to signal to Wolfram behind his blush. "She'll hear you."

Wolfram evaded Yuuri's eyes one again. "Sorry," he whispered "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. I'm alright." Yuuri reassured.

"But are you okay?" Yuuri asked feeling worried for Wolfram.

"Yeah, I am." Wolfram answered, finally looking at Yuuri. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you seem pale." Yuuri whispered, reaching out to cup Wolfram's cheek.

Wolfram blushed. Then he felt something come over him.

"Yuuri…" he whispered before collapsing on him. It took Yuuri a moment to realize that Wolfram was on him and had fainted.

"Wolf?" Yuuri whispered, then he wrapped his arms around him for a while then turned him over. He held Wolfram's hand as his eyes searched for Conrad. When he couldn't find him, he felt frantic.

"Conrad? Conrad!"

He looked down at Wolfram's face when he couldn't find him and didn't hear a response and panicked when he realized that Wolfram had just turned deathly pale. He pulled Wolfram close to him, who was quite heavy at the moment and didn't realize that tears flowed down his cheeks as he screamed.

"CONRAD!"

--

Wolfram had fainted because of the heat.

_Since when did Wolfram get affected by the heat?_ Yuuri wondered. He was a fire demon, right?

Yuuri was kneeling on their bed, holding Wolfram's hand to transport his healing powers.

_Now, isn't this familiar?_ He mused, feeling guilty and tired all the same.

He let go of one hand to brush away Wolfram's hair that was covering his closed eyes.

Yuuri sighed out loud, putting his head on his hands.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

He lay down beside Wolfram and faced him, a hand still covering Wolfram's. Outside, the skies were dark. It had been hours since Wolfram had fainted, yet he still didn't wake up.

Yuuri closed his eyes in despair and buried his face in his pillow.

"I'm so sorry."

--

Wolfram awoke to Yuuri's sobs and realized that a hand held his. He enclosed Yuuri's hand with his hands.

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri looked up at him and dried his tears with his other hand.

"Oh, hey." he said, wiping his tears away "You're up."

"Yeah..." Wolfram answered, studying Yuuri's face with interest. "What happened?"

"Oh, you fainted while we were playing hide and seek. Gisela believes that it was because of the heat. You've been sleeping for hours."

Wolfram gently shook his head.

"No, I mean, why were you crying?"

That question shook Yuuri's world and tears seemed to blur his eyesight once again.

"Yuuri, it's okay." Wolfram comforted, gently squeezing his hand "You can tell me."

Yuuri shook his head a bit, trying to not let the tears fall.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me, Yuuri." Wolfram said, squeezing his shoulder. "You can cry."

That's when he lost all his composure and began to cry.

Wolfram didn't understand why, and he didn't know that he had said the same thing to Yuuri before. He knew one thing though; he never wanted to see Yuuri cry.

Wolfram wanted—no, had a need to make him happy.

**end of chapter 3**

I decided to make a Q&A portion for your reviews. Here goes:

**Q&A:**

**Will there be more to this fic?**

Hey guys, it really helps if you check my profile out every now and then :D I've place the total number of chapters and stuff for my stories. :)

-

**A/N:** I think they're more OC than ever. I haven't watched or done anything related to KKM for a long while, you see. I hope they weren't _too_ out of character. Are they?

Except for Wolf though, --SPOILER ALERT do not read beyond this point if you don't want spoilers!--since he supposedly lost "the memories his heart often desired to forget".

I'll try to update my other story, _Four Seasons_ next. Yeah, I think I'll just alternate their updates so that I'd be able to finish them both. ;;)

But I think I'd post a chapter as soon as I finish them instead. :))

Review, please! :D


End file.
